the kiss
by megusta11
Summary: Liz apologises about the trip but it turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

'Mr. Donaghy?' the door opened slightly as Jonathan popped his head in. 'its here to see you.' Jack knew straight away he meant Liz Lemon,

'Bring her in' he replied as a smirk spread across his face as he remembered about the last time they saw each other on the trip.

The door opened fully as Liz walked through and purposely bumped Jonathan shoulder, she immediately blurted out

"Jack, I'm so sorry about the trip, I was drunk and-"

But he interrupted "Lemon"

"IT DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING I PROMISE"

"Good god lemon I knew that, I mean it's you" but as jack spoke there was doubt in his voice, he wished it had meant something, of course he did it was her.

"right well.. umm I'll just go" she blushed, pushed her signature glasses up her nose and pushed her messy brown hair out of her face, but as she did this her chocolate brown eyes met his piercing blue. Jack slowly edged his way towards her and put his arms around her waist, which was surprisingly small for the amount of junk food she ate.

Liz looked up and suddenly felt what she felt the night they had kissed, of course she had lied she wasn't drunk but the moment felt right and here it was happening again. As their lips met and they began to kiss she pulled away.

"This is wrong, I mean what about Liddy and Avery, c'mon this isn't me, I don't do this' she tried to pull away but his grip remained strong but loving. Jack cleared his throat "Avery left, she doesn't love me, it was a double edged sword" he brought his lips back down to hers and they began to kiss.

However Jonathan knocked on the oak doors "sir your 11 o'clock appointment is here _she_ has to go" their lips separated.

"Well that's an improvement" she laughed "At least I have a sex now"

Jack laughed then whispered in her ear in his husky voice "go home and get changed I'm picking you up at 7 we are going out for the night and don't say no" he tucked a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lips delicately.


	2. Chapter 2

However this being Liz Lemon things didn't go quite according to plan, the date itself it was fine; she turned up in a long tight fitting dress which made heads turn and even jack was surprised, but as jacks divorce wasn't final they acted as if it was just business. But as soon as they were out of the public eye they relaxed and acted just like a new couple should. Approaching his apartment he took her by the waist and kissed her passionately through the door, just as they were making their way along to his bedroom door a voice called from the living room which made them both jump.

"JACK, is that you?"

It was his mother's, Coleen, voice. Jack signalled for Liz to go in and wiping his lips to make sure that her lip stick wasn't on his lips he entered the living room with forced smile on his face. "Mother! What a pleasant surprise"

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" he replied nervously

"You have lipstick on your lips"

"Damn thought I'd gotten rid of that" he mumbled under his breath

"You had just don't lie" she cackled, her hearing was amazing for her age. "Now let me see my granddaughter I want to see her"

Of course he led her through to Liddy's bedroom where the baby lay peacefully sleeping, however something caught jack's eye. Lemon.

She was under the cot with a terror stuck face 'help' she mouthed 'I'm stuck' Coleen moved closer to the cot, "umm mother let's leave it to the morning she's sleeping and we don't want to wake her do we? Come on I'll take you to your room" they walked out the room arm in arm.

"That girls perfume smells nice"

When he returned 10 minutes later she was lying still wedged underneath the cot snoring softly, "Liz, LIZ" she woke up "c'mon, let's get you out of there" he pulled her arms and slowly she slid out from underneath the cot, jack helped Liz onto her feet and kissed her forehead. They walked out of the nursery carefully and shut the door. Jack turned to face her and pulled her face up with his finger and kissed her slowly, their lips moving in sync with each others, gradually getting quicker until suddenly he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist; perfect fit. They went into his bedroom and shut the bedroom door, no more disturbances they had waited long enough.


End file.
